


Negan Imagine ~ Morning Coffee

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan - Freeform, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: A cozy start to the day with Negan
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 11





	Negan Imagine ~ Morning Coffee

The scent of strong coffee was starting to stream through the kitchen as you let out a small yawn and watched the dark beverage run through the filter into the glass can, drop by drop. You still weren’t fully awake, the sleep was still stuck in your bones as you stood by the kitchen counter, wrapped up in one of Negan’s large white bathrobes while the coldness of the wooden floorboards pressed against your bare feet and the cool morning air that streamed through the slightly opened glass doors from the porch into the house whirled around your legs. The sun was already shining, only softly but still enough to bathe the light that streamed inside in a warm, bright color.  
“Coffee’s ready?”, you heard Negan ask as he moved from the porch back inside, his face still a little scrunched up from the sleep and his dark hair a little messy as he gave you a drowsy grin.  
“Almost”, you yawned, wrapping the bathrobe a little tighter around your body as soon as you felt another cool gust of air brushing against your legs.  
“Shit, you’re cold, Baby?”, Negan rasped with a chuckle as he moved in to wrap his arms from behind around you, pulling your back tightly against his chest before he let his head drop to your shoulder.  
“Mhmm a bit”,you mumbled before you felt his warmth starting to lull you in and felt his warm breath brushing against the side of your neck as he nuzzled it slowly,”It’s better now though.”  
“Yeah, thought so”, he chuckled, tightening his embrace for another moment as he pressed a sloppy kiss to your skin, letting another laugh fall from his lips as he could feel you responding to his touch.  
“Blankets are outside, so you can get all fuckin’ cozy on the porch too”, Negan mumbled into your skin, his beard scratching softly against it before another throaty chuckle rumbled through his chest,”Otherwise I might have to try some other stuff to get ya warmed up.”  
“Good”, you chuckled back, moving your head little as he looked up, the grin still on his sleepy face as he moved in to press a soft kiss over your lips before the dropping sound of the coffee stopped.  
“Ah it’s done”, you mumbled with another small yawn as soon as you broke away, glimpsing over to the glass can that was nearly filled up to the rim with coffee.  
“Well then let’s get outside”, Negan chuckled, leaning in to peck your lips once more before his arms dropped from your body and allowed you to pour the hot coffee into two cups, adding some milk to yours before you handed the other one to Negan and followed him outside.  
The dawn was still setting, the morning dew hanging in the air while the soft light of the rising sun broke through it and danced over the wooden ground of the porch. Sleepily you rounded the couch outside before moving in to sit down, watching as Negan did the same and grabbed some blankets to pull them over both of your bodies, keeping the cool morning air from spreading over your skin.  
“Oh this is good…fuck”, Negan grumbled after taking his first sip, humming contently while you huddled up to him, careful to not spill the coffee. You kept the blankets close, allowing their soft fabric to smooth against your skin while Negan’s arm wrapped around your figure and pulled you into his warm side.  
“Mhmm I really needed that”, you mumbled with a small chuckle as you took a sip, feeling the hot coffee traveling down your throat and filling you up with warmth as you cuddled closer to the man beside you.  
It felt like the perfect way to start the day, surrounded by the peaceful nature that was slowly starting to wake up from its slumber, huddled up with Negan on the small couch, with his arm wrapped around you, holding you close as his lips brushed over your temple and his scent started to lull you in, keeping you in a perfect little bubble that you wished would never burst


End file.
